fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Drake Eren/Status Sheet
Magic ' Draconian's Extremity '(厳格なの四肢 Genkakuna no shishi) a weapon to fight dragons in a shape of an arm. This allows him to use Strengthening Magic and Impact Magic . This weapon can change into many form to suit the user's needs. * Draconian's Sight '(厳しいのサイト ''Kibishī no saito) this is the second gift that comes with Draconian's Extremity. This allows him to use Slowing Magic and can read attack patterns. * ''' Draconian's Fang (厳格なの牙 Genkakuna no kiba)- Drake grabs his Draconian's Extremity as take the arm off for it to mutate and change into a dragon sword with the size of a broad sword. Possess Laser Magic and Light Magic . It has the special ability to cut the scales of dragons. * Draconian's Rage(厳格なのレイジ Genkakuna no reiji)- Drake's rage form This form mutates parts of his body to match that of dragons. He loses him mind and adopts one of a Draconic being. He gains Counter Magic, Barrier Magic, and Impact Magic. * Dragon Fist(ドラゴン拳 Doragonken)- Drake punches the foes with the impact of a dragon. This can damaged dragons, but not kill them. This can be fatal for normal foes. Clone Magic(クローンマジック Kurōnmajikku) Drake can create clones out of magic to assist him in battle. * Combat Clones(戦闘クローン Sentō kurōn) these clones helps Drake in combat and to increase teamwork. Ice Magic( アイスマジック Aisumajikku) by using his magical power and his Eternano in sub-zero or cold like temperature, Drake can manipulate Ice. * Ice Edge(氷縁 Hyōen) Drake make two swords out of ice and he slices the opponent. * Ice Shield(アイスシールド Aisushīrudo) Drake creates an ice shield that protects them from harm. * Ice Wall ( アイスウォール Aisuu~ōru)- Drake creates a wall of ice to stop long and close range attacks. Healing Magic(ヒーリングマジック Hīringumajikku) Drake can use this magic to heal himself or others. High Speed(高速 Kōsoku) Abilities Superhuman Strength= the superhuman strength is in his right arm. It has enough strength to move dragons out of the way and move steel. Its punch is very immense as it could destroy if the user is not careful. |-| Keen Eyesight=he has very good vision and he can see much more than normal people. But with Draconian's Sight , his eyes is 5x better and normal. |-| Impressive Speed= Drake has been told that he has incredible speed and respond time to dodge and plan his next attack. He was able to dodge two magic attacks and strike out the target with ease. |-| Fast Reflexes= being attacked from in his face or in the shadows, Drake had to learn how to deal with them. He can dodge a high speed attack from his back or the front. |-| High Stamina= training at the dark guilds, he learns to keep his stamina up or he was a Deadman. His stamina is incredible as he can fight for a long period of time. |-| ' High Durability '=Drake can handle almost all of the blows landed on him. |-| ' Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant'=With no weapon in hand or magic, Drake is a threat in combat. He can multiple targets and beat them with ease. He trains himself in case he runs out of magic or loses his weapon. |-| Stats Attack=19.5/20 |-| Defense= 14.5/20 |-| Speed=15.5/20 |-| Intelligence=16.5/20 |-| Destruction=18.5/20 |-|